Book 2: Two Sides of the Coin
by JC
Summary: Starts straight after The Side That We are On. It's time for Ziva to face her dark past. (2/3)
1. prologue

Two side of the coin

Prologue

The room was small but big enough for the two women to move about, the older women of the two, played with a half dollar coin between her fingers.

"Two sides of the coin..." The younger one spoke. "Huh?"

"Two sides of the coin..." The younger one repeated pointing at the coin. "...But they are on the same coin. A saying that you used to say when faced in these situations."

"Ah! Perhaps one day I tell the story behind it, which my father told me."

"Be looking forward to it." The smile between the two didn't last long, it got straight to business. "After what we did, she will come after us as well as her."

"I know."

"Are you sure you want to lie to her? You going to tell her about me?"

"She needs those instincts that she had as a Mossad agent, if I have to lie for her to gain them back, then I will but as for you, it's your call." The elder woman looked back at the window deep in thought. "Oh and nice shots by the way. Three direct hits. Where did you learn how to shoot like that?"

"I learn from the best..."

"I guess you did." Looking at her watch the eldest swore and grabbed her coat. "I have to go, he expecting me soon...We out celebrating. You going to be okay? You have enough money?"

"I be fine, go, go and see your lover..."

"Okay, okay remember call if you need me, our people are a few doors away, but also she has eyes on us, so be..."

"I know I know be careful." The eldest smiled and nodded her head and headed for the door. "Aminah! The same goes for you too." The door closed.

Whilst one woman enjoying what the night might bring, the same could not be said for the young Israelite woman tossing and turning, memories flashing past, her body reacts to what her mind sees... Every hit, every punch and every kick... Then to a time that she was doing the interrogating the Mossad way. The Screams, the cries, the begging and then the quiet when she had got what she needed...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Eyes flew wide open and she sat up, clutching the bed sheets wrapped around herself. Her face wet with sweat, her body dripping. Taking deep shallow breaths to calm herself down, she wipes her face down with her hands, then again touches her cheek, she realise the wetness wasn't sweat but tears, she didn't notice that she had been crying. She grabbed her pillows and threw them against the wall in anger.

Tonight will be another restless night for the former Mossad agent.

Interrogating

_Damocles_


	2. That feeling of Da ja vu

Chapter One

Three ladies walk up the drive way and notice something out of place, different. The garage door was opened. Looking each other they decide to walk in. Only to wish, that they hadn't. There in front of them hung a man, swaying he was battered, bruised, cut and tortured. He had suffered a violent death.

Ziva was standing in the lift looking pale, dark circles underneath her eyes, before getting out she puts eye drops in and once again smooth her clothes down so she looks both professional and presentable. Once she gets out of the lift she notices both McGee and Tony talking, then stop and stare as Ziva walked in. "I'm in shock, Miss David. Late for once? Late night?"

"I just did not sleep, that well."

"Or not at all." Tony raises his eyebrows "He must have been worth it". As Ziva was about to snap something back but as she saw Gibbs walk passed her she kept her mouth shut. "Nice to see that you have managed to come in agent David..." Ziva was about to explain but Gibbs stopped her. "I don't what to hear it Ziva I want you to grab your gear and move out, we have another dead marine so everyone gear up." Sensing his mood and at the way he snapped at Ziva both Tony and McGee knew not to joke about.

McGee taking the photos and notice them similarities about this murder and the last one. "Have you got the feeling of de ja vu?" he spoke out loud. Ziva volunteer to question the witnesses. "When did you discover your brother's body?"

"About 10:30 am. We're trying to get in touch with his fiancée they were due to get married next week. She's a busy woman, we left a message."

"Is there any possibility that she..."

"Are you suggesting she could be involved in this?..."

"No she loved him and he her, she wouldn't"

"So there was not any problem then?"

"No, well in the beginning our parents weren't happy with them dating, we're Catholic and she was..." She caught a look at Ziva's Star of David. "Aminah is... was Muslim, but she had converted last year."

"She converted?"

"Yeah, it was to prove to our parents more then our brother, that she loved him and not for the green card. You know with everything that is going on."

"I understand, if you hear from her can you ask her to contact us." Ziva hands them the number.

"Sure." Ziva heads back to be with Gibbs and the rest of the team. "Are we looking for a serial killer?" McGee asks whilst taking the photos.

"I don't know McGee, but it seems like it, let's hope Ducky gets here soon." Gibbs turns to Ziva. "What did you get from them?"

"Ah... The usual not an enemy in the world, was due to get married."

"Is one of them the fiancée?"

"No they are his sisters. They are trying to get in touch with her."

"What do we know about her?"

"Well she was Muslim converted to Catholicism."

"Makes sense, in order to have a church wedding, both parties needs to be Catholic."

"I ask them to get her to contact us." Ziva looked at the body then turned her head away, an action that didn't go a miss with Gibbs. "You okay Ziva?" Before she got to say anything Ducky arrived with Jimmy. "Oh, poor boy. What pain have you suffered? First guess it seems identical wounds as Officer Kearns. These are defence wounds and like officer Kearns this boy did not want to die. He put up one hell of a fight. Come on Jimmy let us get him down, he suffered enough." Gibbs agreed but kept a close eye on Ziva. "If you know anything now is the time to tell me."

"What makes you think that I would know anything about this? How many times do I have to expect this question?"

"Until, I'm satisfied with an answer. You may have forgotten we have now two bodies with identical wounds and three bodies that have holes in their heads whilst talking to you. Those marines had died a painful death, a very painful death. If you know anything and have not told me, those deaths are on you. Is that what you want?"

" Hey! How is that fare? You can not go on blaming those deaths on me."

"Tell that to the families of those dead marines, better yet tell it to Officer Smith's fiancée when she comes in. I know you know something. But if you want to play games that's fine but when I do find out and believe me agent David I will. You will face the consequences on your own, because I am done."

"Gibbs I..."

Gibbs then turned his back on her and walked out.


	3. When old friends meet

**You had asked for another chapter so here it is. As a extra treat I made it a longer one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Arriving back at NCIS and going to their desks Ziva, McGee and Tony all looked dejected with Gibbs storming off without saying a single word to any of them. "It looks like someone is in Gibb's bad books." Tony smiled at Ziva glad that for once it's not him. "He has not spoken to me since this morning."

"It will pass." Tony reassured her with a small smile.

"Not this time."

"Why are you worried about this? You have nothing to hide... Do you?"

"No... Of course not." Ziva replied hesitant, which gave Tony a reason to press her further and his smile turned into concern.

"Ziva... What ever it is that you are hiding, don't. If you tell Gibbs he will help you, you know that. If you can not tell him, then tell me. Let me help you. Are we not a team? After what happened in Africa?"

"Tony...I..."

Ziva got cut of as the lift pinged and out came the Smith sisters and Aminah, her eyes red and swollen, heading towards them. "Sorry to interrupt I was told to see an Agent Gibbs about my fiancée." Seeing how attractive she is Tony tidied up his tie and smarten up his jacket making sure he would be the first to offer his service. "I'm..."

"Sit down Dinozzo..." Gibbs walked towards them with a cup of coffee in hand.

"...not him, I'm agent Dinozzo. This is agent Gibbs." Tony answered sheepishly sat down back at his desk.

"Agent Gibbs... This is Aminah Asif, our brother's fiancée."

"Miss Asif, I'm sorry for your loss." Gibbs offered his sincere condolences.

"Thank you, can I see him? Is it possible? His sisters said he was in a bad way. I just need to see him."

"Take my advice Miss Asif, it's better to remember him the way he was."

"We tried to tell her but she was admin to see him."

"Please agent Gibbs I need to see him need to make sure, I mean it might not be him."

"Aminah, believe us it is him..."

"But I did not get to say goodbye or tell him how much I love him." Her eyes were beginning to again well up.

"He knows Aminah, he knows."

Gibbs looked at Ziva noting that she hadn't taken her eyes off Aminah since she arrived. "Again I'm sorry about your loss. Agent David has some questions to ask you and will take a statement."

"Gibbs..."

"Is there any problem with that, agent David?" Gibbs looked hard at Ziva seeing in her eyes that she was defiantly hiding something and now he believes has something to do with the lady standing in front of him. "No, none agent Gibbs..." Composing herself she forced a smile and offered Aminah a seat. "Please, Miss Asif. It will be some routing questions. Okay."

"That is fine." Aminah went to sit down as she wiped the tears from her face.

"We wait out here." The sisters stood back.

The moment Aminah sat down and both women caught each other's eyes Ziva grew tense; Gibbs, watching carefully at every move that was made between the two women. Taking a mental note on both their body language the way they both interact with one another. Noticing Ziva look more tense then Aminah. "I'm special agent David." Gibbs sensed that the two women had met before, but seeing Ziva more tense then Aminah. "It is routine, I have to ask where you were on the night before."

"Of course I went to meet him at 6 o'clock for dinner had a couple of drinks then like the gentleman that he is... was he took me home as I had a shift at the hospital."

"You are a nurse?"

"Doctor."

"You do not call yourself doctor Asif?"

"I only use it when I have to. I like to go home and relax forget about work. What is this all about? You need witnesses? Here's the address of the restaurant we went to and the taxi firm that we used."

"You came prepared."

"Since I arrived here I learned that I have to. You got a problem agent David? You have been staring at me since I arrived."

"No, I have no problem. You just remind me of someone."

"Have you got a bathroom, I like to clean myself up. I have not stopped crying."

"If you like to follow me, I am afraid I can not leave you alone."

"That is fine with me." The two women stood up and headed towards the bathroom, turning to the sisters. "I am just going to clean myself up. I will not be long."

* * *

As soon as Aminah entered the bathroom heading towards the sink, Ziva locked the door behind them. "As I recoil..." Aminah said looking at Ziva through the mirror. "...it still illegal to lock some one in without their consent." Aminah turned the taps on, splashing water the cool water on her face. "So... you do remember me, Z?" She said as the cold water ran down her face.

"I can never forget you. No matter how hard I try. What are you doing here?" Ziva asked as she walked towards her.

"I am here to answer any questions regarding my dead fiancée. What do you think I was here, for?" Aminah turned the taps off, wiped her face dry and turned to face Ziva. Ziva puts her hand to Aminah's chest. Aminah looked at her hand then at Ziva, her eyes turned to slits breathing hard, her hands clenching into fists, ready to strike. "Take your hand off me Z, because unlike last time I will hit you back." Ziva was taken aback but knows that she meant it, so she put her hand down. Feeling guilty she tried to apologise. "Aminah, last time my father... He..."

"I understand Z I do, your father is like my mother... But I can not forget or forgive what you did to me. All you have to do is see the scar on my face, of your handy work. You want to see the rest? I can show them to you."

"I was different back then, I..."

"Do they trust you? How much do they know the real Ziva?" Aminah queried.

"They know enough to trust me and know enough not to ask. I am not like that now." Ziva try to reason with Aminah.

"I know, so agent David or shall I call you agent _David_ as in Goliath, now that you are an American citizen."

"Mina..."

"Do not call me that, you have no right. You had lost that right as soon as you gave me my first cut."

"You know that I did not have a choice. I did what I had to do. What needed to be done." Ziva had beginning to raise her voice.

"Achieving WHAT exactly? Proving your father that you are the soulless killer he brought you up to be... Just like Ari? We were born enemies, but grew up as friends. I gather there had to be a day when we both have to face each other in a fight. I just did not expect it to be as soon as that." Aminah began to head for the door, unlocking it but Ziva grabbed onto her wrist to stop her.

"Aminah... I am truly am sorry."

"I have a funeral to plan, but do not worry I will not let them know about your past." Ending it there Ziva let go of her wrist letting Aminah go, she unlocked the door and walked out leaving Ziva filled with remorse and guilt as the memories of what she used to be came flooding back.

**TBC...**


	4. What are you hiding?

Chapter 3

Making their way back to the bull pen, Aminah went towards the sisters. "We are finish." The sisters looked at each other. "Are you sure?"

"Agent David has everything that she needs unless agent Gibbs has more questions for me?" Gibbs looked at her trying to make her out, to study her, his gut telling him something was not as it seems to be; but he will need some time to figure it all out. He knew that the woman standing in front of him has something to do with Ziva. "No, if we need anything we contact you."

"Of course, I gave agent David all of my contact details." Ziva was now standing beside Gibbs, her arms crossed and eyes looking at the floor. "Thank you...Oh agent Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Did he suffer?" Gibbs again looked at her no matter what his option of this woman is there was no mistaking the love that shone in her eyes for the dead marine. He in a way told her the truth. "He put up a hell of a fight. For a fight he couldn't win." Aminah smiled and thanked him once again before she and the sisters left. Turning to Ziva he asked. "You know her?"

"No..." Ziva lied. "You took a long time getting back out here plus since she arrived you couldn't take your eyes of her."

"It effected her a lot, she was sick." She lied again. "I see... Remember I gave you many chances to come clean with me to be honest with me. What ever that it is going on with you, you are on your own. I'm going to see Ducky maybe he has answers for me... Tony..."

"I'll go down to see Abbey and give her the samples and see if we have any matches..."

"McGee..."

"I go through his phone and mobile records along with our first victim to see if there any numbers that connect the two."

"Okay..." He than turn his back on them and prepare to head for Ducky's morgue. "Gibbs what do you want me to do?" Without stopping he briefly turned his head. "I don't care, just do something." Frustration clearly detected in his voice. Looking around her and seeing both McGee and Tony's eyes on her, she didn't say anything to them and sat back at her desk. "What?" She snapped at them. "Nothing, nothing at all... Going to take these down to Abbey..."

* * *

In Ducky's morgue both Ducky and Palmer were over the dead marine's body going over it like a fine comb. "Got anything for me Duck?"

"Ah Jethro, Mr Palmer and myself have been going over this body, like with our first victim bullet hole in the head, face skinned to the bone, teeth pulled out. Body is badly damage to distinguish what was used, how many times it was use and if there were more than one type of weapon used. We need to stop this monster before anymore bodies turn up."

"We will Ducky, we will." Gibbs said with more confidence then he felt.

* * *

Gibbs arrived back at the bull pen. "Okay somebody tell me you got something anything."

"Abbey couldn't find any matches for the samples that we took. But she will let me know a.s.a.p when something does come up."

"McGee, anything?"

"Sorry boss nothing. I checked both out victims' phone and mobile records. Nothing came up to suggest that they knew each other or had anything else in common. No patterns to follow, no leads it looks like the victims were chosen at random."

"Ziva?"

"I had checked both the taxi firm and the restaurant that Miss Asif and her fiancée used..."

"And?..."

"And they both said that they were in high spirits and caused no trouble." Gibbs looked at each one of his team, given them the 'stare' which made them all sit back down. "So let me get this straight, you are all telling me that with all the evidence that we all collected... a) both cases have no links to one another, no connection made and b)we heading for a unsolved case. Is that what you three are telling me?"

"Ummm..."

"I would not..."

"WELL?" Gibbs shouted he had reached boiling point these marines deserve peace, their families deserve answers and closure but now it doesn't look like that will be happening anytime soon. "ANSWER ME!" It was Tony that was brave enough to speak up. "Well boss... I'm sorry but without making any connections between the two victims or getting some sort of a match for where to start looking for a lead we have nothing to go on."

Gibbs turned to Ziva noting that she was avoiding all eye contact with him, with one last look at her he stormed off and storm up the stairs and heading for director Vance's office. Ziva got up from her desk and grabbed her things. "Ziva?" Tony called out. "Where are you going?"

"I am going for an early lunch... I need fresh air to clear my head, to look at this with fresh eyes."

"Okay, just be in reach if we need you."

"I'll will..." As she headed off Tony followed her with his eyes sensing a familiar feeling that he has been in this situation with her before.

* * *

Gibbs stormed into Vance's office pushing past his sectary. "Gibbs please, why do you come in. Always a pleasure."

"Tell me everything."

"About what?"

"About Eli David..." Vance sat back at his big leather chair with interest. "Why the sudden interest all of a sudden? You know what he is like. You meet him yourself."

"I want to hear about him from your point of view." Vance sighed. "Is this about Ziva David?" It was Gibb's turn to sigh. "She's hiding something from me, something that could jeopardise this case. I need to know if Eli is connected to this in any way."

"Gibbs, Ziva and Eli have not spoken since her return, you know that she had to renounce all of her ties with MOSSAD to be a permanent agent here and that includes her father. From what I read about the case this has nothing to do with Eli. He is not that callus."

"Not that callus? He trained both his son and daughter to become killing machines. He forced Ziva into a situation to prove her loyalty to him. Then when he she needed him, he left her to die. That's not being callus?"

"Gibbs... Ziva made a decision to stay with us. Of course Eli wasn't happy about that but he has accepted it and moved on. I can tell you that this case has nothing to do with Eli." Gibbs looked at Vance at his body language, manner and eyes showing that he truly believes that Eli had nothing do with this and he finally calm down. "Take a seat Gibbs and talk. What is it that getting you so riled up?"

"It's this case, those marines didn't deserve to die like that. I know that they are both connected but we don't have the evidence to back it up let alone any suspects. Their families deserve some sort of answer but I don't have anything to tell them. I'm afraid that this is the one case that I will not be able to close any time soon."

"What has this got to do with Ziva?"

"She knows something and she is hiding that from me."

"Gibbs, she is going through a transition, from being a killer to becoming an investigator, her past is murky. She has done things that she realises now that there have been a better way to deal with it. That she had a choice. I know how you feel about her and about your entire team and I know that you don't want to hear this but you have to give her breathing space."

"I know, but she has also made a lot of enemies along the way and that's what worries me the most."

* * *

Ziva was at the alleyway where she was set up. She looked around her. "Three men surrounding me, guns had been drawn. Bullets in their heads, clean direct hits, missing me. The shooter needed a clear open view and needed to be quite a distance away." She looked around her again. She needed to narrow down the search as she saw a number of abandon buildings and warehouses that any of them could have been used. It will take her ages to place it down to one.

She needed help, she needed to see Abbey.

TBC... What do you think so far?

Thanks for reading


	5. Can you keep a secret?

**Chapter 4 Can you keep a secret?**

Ziva closed her eyes and lend her back against the wall; this was not going to be easy. How the hell will she get to Abby without the rest of the team bombarding her with questions? They are already suspicious of her connection not only with the deaths but also with Aminah. She also knows that she is putting Abby's job at stake and she knows Abby will be honest with Gibbs, if he asks her the right questions. She needed something huge to persuade Abbey to keep the task that she will ask of her between the two of them.

* * *

Back at NCIS there was a loud bang and impressive cursing that could be heard around the bull pen. Tony stopped talking on the phone and apologised to the caller saying that he will call him back. He then turned to where the noise and the cursing came from and was surprise, not to mention a tiny bit proud that it came from Tim. "What is this?..." He got up and started to walk over to him. "Is McGee getting McFlustered?" McGee gave Tony the 'stare' not amused, with his cheesy mega watt smile noting that Tony was enjoying the scene before him. "I am not in the mood for you, Tony... I am having problems here..." McGee said as he once again smacked both the monitor and keyboard.

"Am I hearing right? You! of all people are having computer problems McApple?" Tony's smile grew even wider. "Oh this is fun...I knew you are one of us at heart, committing cyber abuse at last."

"Knock it off Tony, I was getting somewhere, when this stupid piece of CRAP! Froze on me." McGee gave another slap to the monitor, then the screen went black then the hard drive died. "Oh no no no no no. This can not be happening... You piece of sh.. "

"McGee finally seeing a bit of the down side to computers then?" McGee and Tony turn and saw Gibbs coming down the stairs and heading their way. "Problems McGee?"

"No boss, sorry boss it's just that I might have something..."

"Like what?"

"I might have found a number that connects the two dead marines with one another."

"Okay, is it possible to use Tony's computer? To try again?" Tony's smile disappeared and turned to Gibbs. "Yeah it is possible but I might have to start all over, but I might be able to retrieve some of the data by opening up my hard drive..."

"I knew it wouldn't last long before McGeek was back to normal."

"Whatever you need to do, do it! I spoken to the director and this will be our only case so I want everything done thoroughly... And Tony..."

"Yes boss..."

"I got a task for you..." Gibbs then took Tony aside.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Ziva walked out, her coat hanging over her hands, she was trained by the best to be stealthy as possible so sneaking into Abby's lab should be a breeze. So why does she feel so nervous? 'Because I am lying to my boss, risking my job and now also Abby's, but hopefully what I got her will at least be a start by making it right.'

As soon as Ziva was in view she felt the eyes of both Gibbs and Tony on her, she notice McGee was fixated on what he was doing to notice that she had returned. "Enjoyed your early lunch?"

"Yes. It is want I needed. What has been happening here?"

"Well McGimp has finally committed cyber abuse..."

"...When he has fixed it, it might give us our first lead. Vance has given his approval that this case is our priority." Gibbs cut him off as he gave Tony a head slap. "So this will be our only case then?" Ziva said taken aback.

"Yes...Is there anything wrong?" Gibbs asked observing every movement that she made.

"Nothing...Nothing at all."

* * *

Loud punk rock music could be heard from outside. 'Good, she is in a good mood. This should not be a problem and with what I got her she will be in a happier mood.' Taking a deep breath she entered, hiding the gift behind her back.

Abby had her back to Ziva she too was concentrating on the samples given to her by Tony, nearly working herself to death to find anything that could be of use.

"Abbey... ABBEY!" Ziva shouted. "ZIVA!" Abbey yelled back over the music then turning it down. "Hi, haven't seen you for a while."

"Yes, I know. This case is keeping us all busy it seems."

"You can say that again, no matter how many times I look at these samples nothing is coming up. I mean who ever is behind this is either a genius or this is the first time that he killed...But I will not be beaten oh no no no. I Abigail Sciuto will find something, oh yes! I WILL find something that will get this s.o.b and bring said s.o.b to justice." Ziva smiled as Abby once again gave a dramatic speech that always gives her that extra boost; that and...

"Here, a present..." Seeing the present that Ziva brought her. Abby eyes went wide as saucers. "...It's..."

"I know what it is..." Abby cut Ziva off, eyeing the enormous plastic cup. "...Mother of god! So the legend was true, such a thing does exist."

"Yes, it is the gigantic caf pow in a plastic cup that you can keep. You are happy. Yes?" Abbey gave a big smile; but then, the smile dropped. "You are asking for a favour off me aren't you?"

"Just a small one... A teeny tiny favour in exchange for the gigantic caf pow."

"Okay I am listening..."

"I need your help. Remember the three dead bodies in the alley way?" Abby nodded her head. "I need you to give me an estimate on where those bullets come from. Is that possible?" Abby turned back to her computer and started typing. Ziva knew it will be a long shot but she had to ask. "Lucky for you... I created a programme that can just do that." Ziva walked closer to Abby to see for herself. "It won't give me the exact location but at least you have an idea where they came from... "

"It is better then nothing."

"Okay, with your position along with theirs...All I need to do is align each shot, hopefully all three lines will be joined together and form a single line which should gives us an estimate point on where the shots where fired. It is basic maths but on a wider scale."

Ziva watched on the screen the end result when Abby had finished typing. In front of her was the 3D programme that showed her and her assailants positions from that day. She saw the three different coloured lines representing the shots on where the bullets had hit the targets. She saw where the three coloured lines joined into one white line. Giving them the estimate radius of which buildings the shooter could have used. Abby's programme did its job and had narrow it down greatly, now she will go back and begin her own investigation.

"Does that help?" Abby turned to Ziva as she asked. "Yes it does. Thank you."

"You welcome." As Abby went back to doing her work she had a feeling that Ziva was still there. "Was there anything else Ziva?"

" You know when I said that favour was a teeny tiny one?"

"Yes..."

"Well it's actually a huge one."

"I knew the gigantic caf pow comes with a price. Spill it."

"I need you to keep this between us. You can not tell anyone. Not even Gibbs." This had Abby worried. "What? Ziva you know you are putting me in a very difficult position here."

"I know and I also know that it will take more then the gigantic caf pow for this favour. But I am begging you Abby to do this for me." Ziva saw the debate going on in Abby head. "Please Abby can you keep this between us?"

"Are you in trouble? Like Rivkin trouble? Because if you are..."

"It is nothing like that. This is something that I have to do for myself...for now. I will tell them myself but not now. Please?"

Seeing Abby hesitant but knowing that she had finally won her over. "Okay, I do it. I keep your secret but you owe me until the day you die."

"That is fair enough." Ziva saw the worry in Abby's eyes. "I will be fine, I promise."

"I know... But I can worry can't I?"

"I would not have you any other way." Ziva giving Abby a smile, hoping that it would reassure her and herself.

* * *

Exiting Abby's lab she headed back to the bull pen. She felt her heart racing, now that she knows where to start, but that racing turned to a sudden ache. As she realised what the result might be at the end.

**TBC...**

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter...Now I'm not one to beg for reviews but I do like to read comments on how it is written, what do you think of the pace so fourth. As I those help me! :)

Thanks to those that reviewed.


	6. If only she stopped and turned

**Chapter 5 If only she stopped and turned.**

Ziva returned to the bull pen, seeing both Gibbs and Tony hutching over McGee, as he still was having trouble with the computer. "Still having trouble with that thing?" She asked. "Grrrrr..." Was his reply; "Where have you been?" Gibbs asked. "I was in the bathroom... Why did I miss something?" Gibbs stood upright and did his infamous stare. "I see..." He looked over at Tony and back at Ziva. "Okay, I going back to see Ducky, to see if he has anything for me, call me if you have anything."

"Sure boss..."

Gibbs walked passed the stairs and hid by the corner, waiting. "Ah... Tony I am going to get some lunch do you want anything?" Tony turned to her. "I thought you had an early lunch?"

"I couldn't stomach it besides it looks like it is going to be a long day anyway, so might as well get the dinner in." Tony looked at her and as with Gibbs studied her. "Sure..."

Ziva nodded her thanks. "Want anything, McGee?"

"Meh..." was his reply.

After giving it a few minutes, Gibbs stepped out of the corner in time to see Ziva entering the lift. Tony turned to were Gibbs was now standing, seeing Gibbs give a slight nod he too headed towards the lift.

* * *

Ziva went to the alleyway where she was set up. She turned facing the buildings that Abby's programme had shown.

Walking towards the building she saw the ground glistening in the sunlight, walking towards it, she saw it was broken glass from a window. Looking up she saw a few windows that where smashed, above her. 'They must have smashed the window from inside.' She thought, taking into account the height and the directions that the bullets came from. She can at least narrow it down to the middle floors. Sighing, she went inside the building and began to make her way up the flight of stairs; approaching the smashed windows she looked out and tried to imitate the shooter and playing her mind's eye, everyone's position on that day. Having done that a few times she either found glass on the floor, having been smashed from the outside or that the shooter's view was blocked. There was one more floor to try and hopefully it will be the right one, else she has to move on to the next building and try again.

Going towards the last window, she once again imitated the shooter and played out once again everyone's positions on that day. She saw that this window was the window used, as there wasn't any glass on the ground. It also gave the shooter the prefect view on where all four of them were standing.

Looking at the ground she saw no casings, no shells, nothing. Gibbs had mentioned that Ducky had no clue what used to kill them, as they couldn't find the bullet. It was like it disappeared into thin air, she has her suspicion on who it was; based on what she already knows but having no hard evidence to back it up. Not until she saw it...the small burnt out tiny cigarette butt. "Aminah..." She said underneath her breath "...Damn it..." She picked up the item off the ground ...hearing the crunching sound behind her she wrapped the item safely and securely into her hand and put it discreetly in her pocket as she reached for her gun, remembering what happened last time; this time her reflexes had heighted and she drew out her gun, she turned around ready to pull the trigger. It was only when she saw the man held his hands up in surrender, that her muscles relaxed, her gun lowered and she had exhaled the breath that she didn't realised she was holding. "You should not do that to me. I thought you knew that."

"Sorry." Tony said sheepishly as he too relaxed his muscles and dropped his hands down by his side, approaching closer to her. "What are you doing here?" She asked him. "That's funny I was going to ask you the same thing. All by yourself without back up."

"I had a feeling."

"Me too, don't you just hate having those." Tony replied back remembering those words as he had said them to Vance when he had to justify why he shot Rivkin. "You followed me!" She asked more then questioned. "Ziva..."

"I do not believe this! First Gibbs... Now you!"

"Can you blame us? Since this case began. You have become distant, just like when we came back from..."

"That was different." She snapped back. "Oh really...how?"

"We all have a past that we like to keep buried hoping that it will stay in the underground, never to resurface."

"Whatever it is that you had done. Do you still not trust us, to help you? I thought things have changed. You had changed and to be more opened."

"Shows how little you know me." She was about to walk off when Tony stopped her and held her by the shoulders. Not noticing how tense she became. "Like I mention before. After Africa I thought we were more then just colleagues..." He paused, his eyes locking deeply into hers. A brief moment both hearts racing. The eye contact said more then words ever could, just that breath's distance away from each other, just the two of them, in the abandon building and at the moment like they were the only two people in the world. Their lips parted in anticipation. Ziva waited for him to continued. "...I thought we were a family."

Ziva laughed inwardly to herself. "Well, you know how my last family turned out." She managed to free herself and walked off. Tony still stationery on where he was, not looking back at her. "One day when you're ready to tell. I'll be here...waiting. I'm not going to go anywhere. I'll be here for you." He finally turned and watched as she stopped. Hoping, willing for her to turn around to see into his eyes, to show that he was being sincere. But instead watching heavy heartily as she carried on walking, kicking himself as he let her.

* * *

Ziva carried on walking until she got outside, she had to. If she had stopped and turned, she would have shown how scared she really was about her fate.

If she had stopped and turned, she would have let the tears that she held, fall freely down her cheeks and would not have wiped them off.

If she had stopped and turned, she would let herself collapsed on the ground, waiting to be picked up and held.

If she had stopped and turned, she would have let him see the love in her eyes, which was more then the platonic big brother kinda love; which was all the more reason to face this alone.

If she had stopped and turned, she would have run into his arms, never wanting him to let her go. To protect her from what she knew was going to be her fate, fate from a woman, a former friend who more then anyone deserves to have her revenge.

If she had stopped and turned she would not have faced this alone. She would have him by her side.

If only she just had stopped and turned instead of carrying on walking...

...alone.

**TBC...** Yes I went there! About bloody time some of you might say! Finally a Tony and Ziva moment...

Thanks to those that review and if you are good I might. might put up another chapter tonight.


	7. Face to Face

**Chapter 6 Face to Face**

Ziva returned back to NCIS headquarters, with some subs in hand, she saw McGee back at his desk typing happily away. "Ah! You fix the computer... you happy again."

"We had an understanding. If I give Beatrice more tender loving care then she won't crash on me again. Isn't that right Beatrice." Ziva raised an eyebrow. "You name it Beatrice?" McGee turned to Ziva like a child who has a lollipop. "Yeah..."

"You need to get out of the field more... Here have a sub..."

"It's a good job that he did else we wouldn't have a lead."

"You found a lead?"

"McGee..."

"Yeah... It seems Kearnes and Smith knew each other as both of their numbers have appeared on their phone record more then twice. Also there is an unidentified number that has appeared on both records a number of times before both of the bodies were found."

"So what does that mean?"

"We are going to bring in Miss Asif for questioning. To see if we can jog her memory."

"You think she has something to do with this?"

"Do you?"

"I would not know, but we can always find out."

"Good answer. Find out where Dinozzo is and go pick her up... Unless there is a problem?"

"No, there is no problem I call Tony now and have Miss Asif picked up."

"Good." Gibbs watched as Ziva sat at her desk and picked up the phone to dial Tony. Gibbs watched for a few more minutes then turned to McGee. "Okay McGee you carrying on with tracking that number down. Keep me updated as soon as you as you find anything new."

"Will do boss." Having speaking to Tony she went back to Gibbs. "He is on his way back."

"As soon as he arrives you go and pick Miss Asif up."

"Sure." Remembering the cigarette butt that she picked up she needed to see Abby again. This time she has to speak to Gibbs. "Gibbs. Can I have a word?"

"Sure."

"I know I been a bit distracted lately, it was because of what happened in the alley way. So I went back and found a cigarette butt. I am going to take it down to Abby to see if she can get a match."

"Ziva..."

"I know what you are going to say... But please for now don't."

"Okay, I let it go for now..."

"Thank you, Gibbs."

"Oh and Ziva?"

"Yes."

"I'm here when you need to talk."

"I know." Ziva turned and headed to Abby's lab.

* * *

"Hey Abby! I need you to try and get a DNA sample off this cigarette butt for me."

"Does Gibbs know about this?"

"Yes, he knows..."

"Okay, lets see..." Abby took the butt from her and carefully swap it and put it on the machine to see if there have a match on AVIS. "Nothing...Sorry"

"Don't worry I might have another sample for you."

"Okay well as soon as you do, let me know."

"I will."

* * *

There was a deadly silence between the two agents. Every time Tony went to say something to Ziva she would shut him down with a look.

Aminah was with the Smith's family trying to sort out the funeral arrangements when there was a knock on the door. One of the sisters went to answer it. "Hi. Sorry to bother you at this time. But is Aminah with you?"

"Yes, come in." She step aside and let Tony and Ziva inside. "Aminah..."

"Yes?" Aminah came out of the living room and saw who was standing there. "Ah agent David and agent Dinono."

"Agent Dinozzo."

"Sorry, agent Dinozzo... What do I owe this pleasure?"

"We need you to come with us at NCIS." At the mention of Aminah being taken for questioning, Smith's mother came out. "I knew it... I knew that this had something to do with you."

Ziva try to calm the situation down. "No Mrs Smith... It's just a routine questioning."

"A routine questioning? How many times did you question my daughters? And they are the ones that found his body." She turned to Aminah and gave her a hard slap across the face. "I knew it, I knew this has something to do with you. I knew dating your kind would be bad news. If he didn't meet you he would have still been alive. You bitch you killed my son." She was about to slap Aminah again when Ziva step in the middle. "Mrs Smith I can assure you that we will get to the bottom of this, but lashing out will not help the situation."

"Fine! You are banned from the funeral."

"MOTHER!" The sisters yelled. "It is okay." At this point her eyes were filling up not because of the slap, but because she did truly loved him and now she had been banned from saying goodbye to him, one last time. "It is okay, really it is fine. I am sorry..." She turned to Ziva and Tony. "...I am all yours let us go. There is nothing for me here." Ziva and Tony followed behind her as she left.

* * *

Aminah was sitting down patiently at the interrogation, whilst Gibbs, Ziva, McGee and Tony observe through the two way mirror. "Okay, Ziva you are up, go interview her."

"You want me to do the integration? On my own! Why?"

"Because you still need the practise and I said so. Is there any problem?"

"None..."

"Good." He gave Ziva the file and watched as she left and entered the interrogation room. "You going to interrogate me as an American or Israeli?" Both Tony and McGee turned to Gibbs. "They already know each other?"

"It seems that way." Gibbs watches them intensely sipping on his coffee. "What did you find out Tony?"

"You were right, she is hiding something. Did she tell you about going back to the alley way?"

"She did, finally... She's defiantly hiding something."

"You still want her to interrogate alone?"

"I want to see if she revels anything about Ziva past."

"So agent David, what reason did you bring me here? It better be a good one, seeing as you and that agent Dinono of yours got me banned from the funeral."

"Agent Dinono, how hard is it to pronounce Dinozzo?..." Tony was going to bitch some more when he noticed Gibbs staring at him. "Shutting up again boss."

Ziva chose to ignore the comment and carried on. "Miss Asif, we believe the murder of your fiancée is connected with another murder that happened a week ago. Do you recognise this man?" Ziva put the photo of Kearnes on the table. Aminah looked at it and shaked her head. "Should I?"

"We have evidence that proves that you knew him. You see Miss Asif, it took us a long time to trace where the phone number came from, but we manage to pin it down to you. They were friends were they not and so were you?"

"Is that all you got? A list of numbers?"

"We also need a sample of your DNA."

"Is that so? Why would I give you that?"

"If you have nothing to hide why not?"

"I found from pass experience it does not matter what you give to prove you are innocent, they will always find a way to make you guilty and punish you for it."

"Please a sample." Ziva gave Aminah the swap and Aminah swap her mouth and gave it back to her. "Where were you last Tuesday?"

"I was with my fiancée why?"

"Three men shot dead in this alley way."

"You think I had something to do with that?"

"That's for our forensics expert to find out." Ziva stood and head for the door. "Do you miss it?"

"What?"

"Your old life?" Ziva looked back at her then left the room.

From the other side Tony, McGee looked at Gibbs to see what he was going to do. Gibbs didn't look back at them. Instead he too went out of the room and went to find Ziva.

* * *

Ziva went to Abby's lab and gave the swap. "Here Abby can you see if this sample is a match to the cigarette butt?"

"Sure!" Abby took the sample from her and went to test it again, after a few minutes still no match. "Is that thing correct?"

"Thing! This is Bert not thing! If 'he' says there is no match, then there is no match."

"Not a match, not a match." Ziva repeat before she lost her temper and flung an empty container narrowly missing Gibbs. "Damn it...Sorry Gibbs."

"Ziva... A word." Ziva went out with Gibbs preparing for the yelling that she knows that she deserved. "Yes Gibbs."

"What is your problem?"

" I just want this case to be over with. That is all."

"I need you to be honest with me. Do you know Miss Asif?" Ziva stared straight into Gibbs' eyes mentally kicking herself as she lied. "No, I never met her before."

"I see...Well we have nothing to hold her for, release her."

"Okay."

Ziva went back to the interrogation room, closing the door behind her. "You are free to go." Aminah smiled and stood up. Ziva opened the door watching Aminah leave.


	8. Two Sides of The coin

**Chapter 7 Two sides of the coin.**

Watching Aminah leave, Ziva made her way towards the elevator also only to be stopped by Tony. "What is going on with you, hey?"

"Leave it out Tony."

"Fine. But you are taking a big risk."

* * *

Aminah was sitting on the bench watching as some kids running about, being kids. Taking out a cigarette and lit it up. "Can I sit down?" She heard Ziva say. Turning her head Aminah nodded. "It is after all a free country..." Turning her head back she carried on watching the kids playing. "Look at them..." Ziva turned at also watched the kids playing. "That is how it should be...Seeing beyond race and religion, running free. Everyone deserves their freedom. We on the other hand were the unlucky ones. Hitler's children – sorry...You know what I mean! Not having that choice. Being; forced into hating our neighbours because of religion. More so because of who are parents are. Your father being the director of MOSAD and my mother being a law among her own; the worst thing is. My mother is not doing this for her religious beliefs. She's doing this just because she can..." Aminah took another drag from her cigarette before continuing. "... I'm tired Z, I'm tired of it all. Marrying Brian would be my freedom I was truly in love with him and now again I can not get a last chance to say goodbye." The tears were again building up. "I am truly sorry."

"I know... How did you know I was in that building?"

"I found you brand of cigarette on the floor, noblesse!..." She looked at Aminah's cigarette. "I knew I should have quit."

"But it was not your DNA on it...I need to ask you a question."

"I know..."

"Are you here to kill me?"

"Like I said before, you knew this day would come. We were born enemies, Z." She took out her half dollar and began to play with it. "But we grew as friends, the best. Those memories do not die out easily."

"You still have that habit of playing with that coin?"

"You still have that habit of playing with your fingers everything you are anxious?" Ziva looked down at her fingers and stopped. Both sharing a smile as old memories resurfaced. "You are going to tell me the story behind that coin?"

Aminah smiled and look at the half dollar that she was playing with. "One day my father came back from a trip giving my siblings their toys. He then patted the seat and I sat down next to him. 'Aminah my child...' He started... 'Aminah my eldest daughter, here is a gift that is special.' He showed me this coin, at the time it looked huge and shiny. 'Two sides of the coin, but there are on the same coin. The head side of the coin is the ruler of the country and the tail could be anything like a landmark. No matter what the coin is worth in value both sides are equal. They represent the same thing; you can not have one without the another they both make the coin for what it is...You understand? Both sides make one coin no matter the differences of the coin. Aminah, my daughter always remember that! And make up with Ziva.'" Ziva looked at Aminah puzzled. "We had a fight remember? I guess he saw us and that was his little way of teaching me an important lesson that we were equal, no matter what we believe in..."

"I remember... neither of us won." Again they both share a smile. "But with the story came a warning. 'But beware of the two headed coin. The trickster's coin. The coin for con-artists, any one who possess that kind of coin is not to be trusted. They are only out for themselves; they are two faced and will stab you in the back and use it to trap you.' I asked did om ummh have one.' He just smiled and kissed me on the top of my head and told me to apologise to you. And to always remember two sides of the coin."

"Your father was a great man."

"Yeah he was..." Aminah looked on in memory of her father. "...He treated us like kids, he loved us...unfortunately my mother did not. She breeds so that she can groom us into becoming soldiers, not children. You of all people know how that is."

"That I do."

"Now, you have broken away from that life and heading for a new direction. You are free. You deserve it. Especially what you had been through..." Aminah turned to face Ziva and looked into her eyes. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"...Come on Z, I am a doctor. I know the signs of someone on drugs and I know about Africa and what he and his men were capable of. Who do you think trained him?" Ziva eyes went wide and her colour paled. Ziva looked down at the floor before looking back at Aminah. "Have you ever hear the tortured cries, screams and begging from all those that you had hurt at night? Then one night you are in your bed and realised that those cries, screams and begging were yours all along?"

"I can not imagine how that must feel."

"That is because you never killed anyone, just like you never killed those three men in the alley way. You were there but you never killed them, some one else did. You hate guns." Aminah again smiled. "It was an equal match as kids; you won the last one..."

"So you are going to kill me?" Aminah looked at the clear blue sky it was truly a beautiful day. "Not today, today we are just two old friends catching up."

"And what's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow...Tomorrow is a brand new day. We shall have to see what it will bring. Oh, you must be losing your touch. Agent Dinono has been watching us for the last ten minutes." Aminah got up and waved at his direction. Tony just gave a nod back. "Here..." She grabbed something out of her bag. "A belated birthday present..." She hand Ziva a couple of photo frames one had Ziva's sister and brother in it, the photo that she always carried around with her and the one that she thought she had lost. The other one shows both Ziva and Aminah as kids with their arms around each other. Ziva smiled at the memory. Remembering a lost childhood but with a friend by her side. "How... I thought I lost..."

"I have my ways..." Aminah stopped as her mobile went off... 'I'm here!' it said. 'I have to go my ride is here." Ziva stood up. "Yeah..."

"Until we bumped into each other again... Take care of yourself...Ziva."

"You too." Ziva knew by Aminah calling her by her full name that the next time that they will meet the outcome will not have a happy ending. "Oh here..." Aminah toss the half dollar into the air and watched as Ziva caught it. "I be back to collect it."

"And I will be waiting." Ziva smiled and watched as Aminah carried on walking towards a red car.

Ziva turned and saw Tony still watching her and then turning to enter back inside the building. Sighing she headed back she needs a bit more time to figure it out.

* * *

Getting into the front passenger seat Aminah turned to the driver. "I am sorry about your loss."

"I know."

"How did it go?"

"She is getting closer."

"We lost another one of ours. They found her body in LA so it will not be connect to the case over here. She's going all out to get Ziva."

"I know."

"Does she know about me yet?"

"She knows that I am not the shooter."

"What do we do now?"

"We...We rest, tomorrow is another day..." Before her friend started the car Aminah turned to her. "Are you going to be okay with this? It will be over a decade since you last saw her! She still thinks that you are dead."

"I will be ready. She is my sister Aminah I have to save her."

"Okay Tali... Okay."

Starting the car both Aminah and Tali drove off waiting for what tomorrow will bring.

TBC... In the final part

* * *

**Next time...**

**Title: to be confirmed.**

**Chaos around her she was a fool to face this only, seeing her friend on the ground blood seeping through her shrit. Too occupied with tending to her friends needs. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her, but she did hear the sound of the body crashing onto the ground.**

**Her eyes meet with those that have saved her life.**

**"Ari was his mole, I was his elite solider and you, you was simply his daughter... He loved you!"**

**A scream had filled the room echoing through out the abandon building. **


End file.
